Marluxia's Status
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Larxene lists why she believes why Marluxia is gay.


I knew from the first day that I meet Marlixia that he was gay.

Seriously, no one in the Castle That Never Was didn't agree with me(something that rarely happened)on Marluxia's-status.

Me being Larxene, I questioned and accused Marluxia more than others.

Clueless homophobes out there questioned why Organization 13 thought like this about Marluxia.

So that is why we are here, to reason and prove my point.

Reason I

His hair is pink!

Pink! Of all colors in this world-PINK!

No one knew if his hair was natural(considering this is a manga -based world, you can never be too sure).

But if it was natural-he is too gay to dye it.

What I am saying is-if you are straight and you are born with pink hair, you'd dye it, right?

What if he dyed it, though?

That would be awful!

Sometimes I think of that possibility, and I am almost drived to tears.

If I was born with a hair color like pink I would definantly dye it a different color.

When he first pulled off his hood, I couldn't help but laugh a little. Okay, a lot. NO JUDGING!

Reason II

Marluxia does not take advantage of girls at all.

Think like a guy for a minute.

You are in an Organization with all guys members. A girl joins. What would you do?

Guys answers would be shit like 'stare at her ass' or 'take advantage of her'

He did nothing.

Not like I wanted Marluxia, or any other member for that matter, to try anything it's still evidence God damn it!

Same thing for Xion.

She gets harassed all the time (Roxas doesn't have to know that) and Marluxia never does anything!

It's just not natural. Really, I know a lot about guys, since I don't relate well with chicks in most ways.

I mean seriously, if it weren't for all the evidence it could be in question that we were having an affair.

But we're not, so it's evidence.

Reason III

His Organization title.

Your title is supposed to reflect you in the most accurate way imaginable.

Mine is The Savage Nymph considering my rough and sadistic attitude.

Axel's is Flurry of the Dancing Flames because of his element and pedophile and gay behavior.

I could go on and on about titles, but we are here for a specific reason-Marluxia's status.

Well-his is The Graceful Assassin.

I repeat GRACEFUL Assassin.

It could seriously be anything else.

The Mercfulless Assassin, The Quiet Assassin, The- whatever you get it.

But GRACEFUL?

Nice move Xemnas, nice. Way to fuck up Marluxia's life even more!

Reason IV

Marluxia's weapon.

Yes, it appears bad ass and painful, but it is also pink.

Our weapons are supposed to reflect us as much as our names.

Yeah, it's a scythe, but it's a pink one.

Pink is a gay color.

Marluxia's weapon is pink.

Weapons are supposed to reflect us.

Therefore, Marluxia is gay.

Reason V

Because I said so.

And I'm always right.

Don't EVER question that state of fact.

If you do, I trust you will deeply regret it.

Reason VI

Most of us fade into darkness.

Some fade into their element.

Two of us faded into light.

But Marluxia faded into flowers.

Not just ANY flower, mind you, RED ROSES!

Seriously, couldn't they be ANY other flower?

It's just weird-and-gay.

Reason VII

When we go to Wonderland, I'M the one who has to drag HIM away from chasing the rabbit.

Isn't that the job of a little blonde chick?

But Marluxia LOVES 'bunnies' as he calls them.

And he always wants to know where he is going, and when I drag him off, he is nearly driven to tears.

Geez, Marluxia! Crying?

(cough, cough) pussy.

Reason VIII

Did you read that last reason?

He calls rabbits BUNNIES!

That's something a kindergarten child does!

Definantly not a straight grown man.

But Marluxia said it, so he is no longer straight.

Reason IX

He once told me I should wear make up.

Out of nowhere! We were on a friggin' mission, doing recon and he just looked over and said, "Larxene, you look really good with make-up."

I was just so shocked he would say that.

I am truley curious, isn't that what GIRLS supposed to tell you? So why was he telling me?

Because he is gay.

Are you following me?

Reason X

He doesn't want to get drunk.

I've only seen him drink a little, never more than two glasses.

How does this relate? Well, think about it.

When you are drunk, you completely don't know what you are saying or doing.

So if Marluxia, a very gay man, were to get drunk-yeah.

So he doesn't, so he is worried that he would say something he didn't want me to hear, so he doesn't get drunk.

Reason XI

Lucky number XI, right?

Marluxia's number, which means it is the closing of this list.

Like I said before, I could go on all day, but I decided to make this short.

So back on track, I save the best for last, Marluxia's element.

Usually, your element is pretty awesome.

Like, lightning, wind, fire, and(even Vexen gets credit in this) ice.

But Marluxia possesses flower power.

THE POWER OF FLOWERS? REALLY WHO THOUGH THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA? I DON'T THINK THIS IS STRAIGHT!(and keep in mind that I am always right)

So that conludes my rant of Marluxia's status.

As you now understand, Marluxia IS in fact, gay. 


End file.
